The research projects address an Important problem and critical barrier to the field of health disparities, obesity. Moreover, the projects are innovative and challenge and seek to shift current research by utilizing a novel concept and approach, examining obesity and genetics in an underserved geographical setting, Mississippi (see Research projects 1 and 2). The completion of the projects will have a major impact and serve as a model in the field of health disparities. The Research Core comprising the partnership with Case Western University Reserve Center and the Jackson Heart Study along with the Director and Co-Director and investigators will serve the needs of the Center for overall implementation of the research projects. It will maintain the following personnel in each project, Principal Investigator, Co-Principal Investigator, Investigator, Shared Research Associate, Research Assistant, Statistician, and Evaluator. The Research Core will generate a synergy among all levels of the proposed Center. The infrastructure, working closely with seasoned and accomplished researchers and administrators at the Center and its partners, will provide scientific research support of the Center. This Core will ensure the effective and synergistic functioning of the broadly based, multidisciplinary, innovative research programs consisting of inter-related multi-translational research projects. The Research Core Director (Dr. Daniel Sarpong), Co-Director (Dr. Monika Sarpong), and, investigators are well qualified for the projects and have demonstrated an ongoing record of accomplishments that have advanced their field.